bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Ants
Ants are a type of enemy found exclusively in the Ant Challenge. 20 bees are required to reach the Ant area, in which the player fights a horde of ants before the time runs out. Ants get increasingly tougher throughout the Ant Challenge. Types There are 5 distinct types of Ants. Only Giant Ants, Army Ants, and Flying Ants give bond upon defeat. Giant Ants give 3 bond each, while Army and Flying Ants give 1 bond to each of your bees (not accounting for bond from battle, though it is usually too small of a boost to change the amount). Bond does not appear as a notification. Ant The Ant moves in a predetermined, straight line and deals damage upon contact. They have little health and are by far the least threatening of the five ant types, as they are often completely avoidable. They are the most common ant and will always appear in the first few waves. Fire Ant Fire Ants are colored red and act the same as regular Ants, but they leave a damaging fire trail behind them when they move. The flames will linger even after the Fire Ant that left it is defeated. The fire disappears after a certain amount of time. Fire Ants typically spawn in the later waves. Giant Ant Giant Ants are enormous versions of the normal ant that relentlessly pursue you. They are so slow, they cannot reach you if you constantly move away. However, they have massive amounts of health (about 10 times the health of an ordinary Ant) and high attack power to compensate. Because of their high health, they can 'tank' hits from your bees and allow their smaller, faster comrades to attack you without any chance of being killed. A giant ant will spawn every five waves. (You can avoid the Giant Ant's attacks by doing the "Wall hug, jump, and glide" strategy). Army Ant Army Ants have army helmets on their heads and will pursue the player much like Flying and Giant Ants. They have the ability to pounce, have a higher damage output, and have more health than a regular Ant. Less damage is dealt to these ants because of increased defense. Army Ants can spawn as early as the first wave, but most of the time they start appearing around the second or third waves. Flying Ant Flying Ants are ants with wings. They are the fastest out of the five ant types and have the ability to pounce on players from a considerably farther distance than the Army Ant, but they also have low health. Flying Ants can spawn as early as the first wave, but most of the time they start appearing around the second or third wave. Use in Quests * After completing Panda Bear's Gold Egg Quests, Panda Bear has 15 Ant Quests. Each of these quests requires you to defeat several ants, in addition to doing other things. Each ant quest grants at least one ticket and one Ant Pass. Most of the quests also grant Royal Jellies. The main prizes from the questline are the Diamond Egg (after five ant quests), Star Egg (after ten), and Star Treat (after all 15). * Each of Onett's five Star Journey quests requires you to defeat ants along with several other things. * In Sun Bear's second visit, he has some quests that require you to kill normal ants and giant ants. * Science Bear's "Limits of Language" quest requires defeating ants along with several other things. Bugs * If you are lagging, you might automatically leave the ant challenge upon entering because you "left". * Like other mobs, lagging can make the ants and lawnmowers invisible or frozen, leading to being damaged or killed out of nowhere. Tips * Jumping usually helps get away from Army Ants, Flying Ants, and Giant Ants (A parachute or a glider will help in this strategy). * Your bees will focus on one ant at a time, and if you want one in specific defeated, just get closer to it than any other ant and your bees will do the work. * Getting higher level bees is also a way to make sure that your bees will hit. Obtaining Vicious Bee is also useful along with bees with high attacks like Lion Bee, Cobalt Bee, and Crimson Bee, etc. * Sticking on the front side of the window can make it easier for you to notice the Lawn Mowers approaching and easily dodge. * When a wave starts, press your body on the glass wall to avoid ants pouncing/landing on you when they spawn. Trivia * As mentioned by Panda Bear, Fire Ant's fire damage does not decrease with defense. * Normal Ants and Fire Ants, along with Wild Windy Bee, Rogue Vicious Bee, Stick Bug, and Stick Nymphs are the only mobs that do not give Battle Points when slain. * Ants, Stick Bug, and Wild Windy Bee are the only mobs that can reach levels that exceed possible bee levels (level 21+). * Ants, along with the Stump Snail, Rogue Vicious Bee, and King Beetle (only if it drops an amulet) are the only mobs who do not drop tokens when they die. * Ants and Stick Bug do not have a respawn timer or time range, unlike other mobs. The only way to spawn them is by starting a challenge. * The amount and types of ants vary for each round, and it's possible to get a different score each time. Category:Mobs Category:Ant Challenge